Necromancer
by varion
Summary: The Lord of Demons is searching for the worlds most powerful necromancer. What are his real reasons for looking for the necromancer and what do two rogue vampires have to do with an age old legend?


"Necromancer" br Varion

((Valley of the Night))

The snowy haired teen sat on the floor in the middle of a pentagram he had drawn. His brown eyes scanned the scroll on last time. He was attempting to revive his younger brother who had died three years before. Ryou held his hands out in front of him and began to chant the spell. White and black lightning surrounded the pentagram and Ryou. Flesh began to reform on the skeleton; blonde hair regrew on its head. Ryou continued to chant until a wispy mist like thing flew from no where in particular and entered the body. Slowly the boy began to wake as the spell can to an end. His blue-grey eyes fluttered open and he sat up abruptly, groaning from the pain cause by unused muscles.

"Welcome back brother," said Ryou handing his brother some clothes and a glass of water. His brpther downed the glass of water and begun to get dressed.

"Ryou? How? What... what is going on?" asked the boy.

"Don't try to talk Dylan. Rest. I'll tell you later." Dylan just stared at Ryou.

"I'll get you some food," said Ryou before he left the room. Dylan curled up and went to sleep.

((Land of the Fire Demons))

Two vampirea ran as a group of hunters came after them. The first vampire was a female with long blonde and blue eyes and was dressed in a black tank top, a black knee high skirt and black knee high lace-up boots (similar to what Amy Lee was wearing in the Anywhere But Home DVD by Evanescence). The second was a male with spiky black hair with red tips and blonde bangs and he was dressed in dark blue leather pants, a black tank top and black sneakers. His crimson eyes added to his style and could strike fear into even the bravest of men.

"Yami we should stop for a break. We have been running from these guys for ages," said the blonde vampira (female vampire).

"And get caught? Nah uh, Samira," puffed Yami. Both vampires ran into the forest (known as the Forest of Death for reasons to be explained later) to try and lead the hunters off.

"What exactly did we do to deserve this?" gasped Samira. "We didn't even do anything to them!"

"Tell them that!"

"Stop vampires!" yelled ome of the hunters throwing his spear at Yami striking him in the back. Yami fell to the ground, more from surprise than pain. Samira stopped to help him up and pulled the spear from his back, covering his mouth as he swore. Both vampires continued to run. They kept running until they came to a huge lake. The lake itself was extremely deep and was, for some reason, filled with blood. No one knew how the blood got there but at least it went with its name "Blood Lake" The sun began to rise on the horizon cutting the vampires short. The hunters surrounded them.

"Well we can jump in the lake and swim for it or we can let ourselves be captured by a bunch of freeaks," said Yami rubbing his side where a stitch had formed.

"Let's let them take us. I'm hungrey and the sun is coming up," replied Samira. Yami reluctantly agreed and both vampires gave themselves up to the hunters.

((City of the Dead))

"Master, we should get moving if we are to catch him before the Rising of the Blue Moon Festival," said the lowly demon.

"He doesn't even know we are after him," came the smug reply.

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing. I didn't hire you to give me orders!" growled his master, staring at him with his cold brown eyes. "Go and get me a soda," he added throwing a couple of silver coins at the demon.

"Yes Master Bakura," said the demon with a heavy sigh as he ran to do his master's bidding. Bakura laughed at the demon's discontentment and went back to drawing his pictures while thinking of ways to catch the man they had been talking about. The man in question was the most powerful necromancer in all of the realms. Rumored to be able to bring back anything from the dead, he would prove to be a powerful ally to Bakura and his army. But no one knew the where abouts or anything of the necromancer. All that was known was that the necromancer was almost as old as Bakura himself. As old as himself?! About five thousand years? There was only one person Bakura knew who fit the description, Pegasus. The last time Bakura had seen him, Pegasus had been training to be a necromancer. Bakura grinned evilly. He now knew who the necromancer was and would soon know where to find him."Come on Squire. We have a necromancer to find," he said as he crammed his things into his backpack. Squire ran after his master, trying not to drop the soda he had brought.

((Land of the Fire Demons, Human Village))

Yami and Samira sat in the cold dark cell. Yami didn't mind so much because the prison also served as a cellur for wine, so he was happy. Samira on the other hand was not. She had more self control and wanted to get out of the cell with out having to cart a drunk vampire behind her.

"Yami how many have you had?" she asked.

"6 or 7," replied with a drunken accent. Samira slammed her hand against her head and grabbed the cross she kept hidden in her pocket. Yami shrieked and shrank away into the shadows. Samira was a full vampire so the cross had no effect on her but Yami was half death demon so he was affected by it. Samira placed the cross down next to the kegs of booze, all the while Yami glared at her. She returned the glare and went back to her corner.

"No fair," whined Yami, still edging away from the holy figure.

"Serves you right," Samira shot back. Yami made an unkind hand gesture and went back to sulking.

((Vally of the Night))

Ryou stared at the sleeping form of his brother. He quietly picked up the sleeping boy and placed him on the bed in the corner of the rooom. Ryou's house was a small two-room house. One small room for the bathroom and a larger one for eating, sleeping and everything else. Heavy curtains hung on the windows with small crosses and protection charms sown into the. A table stood in one corner, covered in scrolls and other stuff. In the furtherest corner of the room was a small make-shift kitchen and a large fireplace. The pentagram was still drawn on the floor and Ryou had little intention of erasing it. Ryou grabbed some spare blankets and was about to go to sleep near the fireplace when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and was nearly trampled by two people who came flying through the door. One was a teenaged boy with dirty blonde hair and the other was a teenaged girl with long brown hair. Blood was pouring from a wound in the blonde haired boy's neck and he was clearly in much pain.

"Please help us," begged the brown haired girl. "My brother was bitten by a lycan. You've got to help him."

Ryou stared at the two and let them in. He directed them to the table and he went to find some bandages.

"Thankyou sir," said the girl when Ryou returned.

"You're welcome. Tell me what happened," he said.

"Well we were walking through the forest not to far from here and Jounochi was doing impressions of Kaiba and a were wolf attacked us. He went after me first but Jou got in the way amd tried to fight him off. And then the lycan bit him on the neck and they we managed to get away and ran here. I think the lycan was still following us. I could here him growling when we got here."

"You do know there is no cure for a lycan bite?"

"Wha? Dat's a load of bullshit. There's gotta be a cure!" growled Jounochi. Ryou just shook his head and began to clear away the medical stuff he had gotten out.

"Too bad you can't get Wolf's Bane anymore. Atleast then you would maintain your sanity at the full moon," sighed the white haired teen.

"I heard ya still could," disagreed Jounochi.

"Yeah, in the dark lands in the demon world."

"Well that is where we are going then!" cried Shizuka.

"You can't go there! It is much too dangerous! And the Blue Moon is only a few weeks away!" Ryou said as he jumped from his chair, vainly trying to persuade them not to be so stupid.


End file.
